dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Belladonna's Tower
Belladonna's Tower is one of the locations in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. It was the enforced residence of Princess Belladonna and later her sister Princess Rapunzel. History Due to the manipulation of Mother Gothel, Princess Belladonna, the daughter of King Crisanto by his second wife Queen Melanie, was born with power over the Nightbloom flower that caused death to whomever she touched. After the death of Queen Melanie, the King ordered that a tower be built to confine the young princess until a cure could be found since he could not bring himself to kill her. Although entry to the tower was strictly forbidden by the King, his elder daughter Princess Rapunzel would sneak into the tower through a magic beanstalk to visit her sister. Occasionally, the sisters would leave the tower to secretly visit a walled garden in the palace grounds. For years Belladonna remained in her lonely prison until she learned from her nurse Mother Gothel that her beloved sister was to marry Prince Ross Red. Afraid of being left alone, Belladonna (through the manipulation of her nurse) gained control of her sister and used her singing to spread Nightbloom pollen throughout the kingdom. Contents Belladonna's tower had two known entrances: one was through a secret portal via the Floralia palace foyer and the other through the ceiling entrance in the Tunnel of Vines. The palace servants used the foyer portal to deliver food, clothes, and toys to Belladonna while Rapunzel would secretly use the entrance in the Tunnel of Vines to visit her sister. The tower included a few rooms that served various purposes. These rooms included the following: * A basement * A playroom * A foyer * Tower top * Artifact room, where the Artifacts of Floralia were kept Notable Former Residents * Belladonna (gone into voluntary exile) * Rapunzel (gone into voluntary exile) Relevant Parables The Sisters of Dark and Light (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sister together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. Gallery Locations= Tower first level.jpg|Tower Basement Tower playroom.jpg|Tower Playroom Tower second level.jpg|Tower Foyer Tower Top.png|Tower Top Artifact aquarium.jpg|Artifacts Room |-|Concept art= BOR - Tower.png|Belladonna's Tower concept art BOR Tower Top concept art.jpg|Tower Top concept art |-|Depictions= Borwarningsign.jpg|Depiction of Belladonna's Tower on signpost, Ballad of Rapunzel Bortowerdedication.jpg|Depiction of Belladonna's Tower on plaque, Ballad of Rapunzel Ross diary 1.jpg|Depiction of Belladonna's Tower in Ross Red's diary, Ballad of Rapunzel Borguardentry.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.23.40 AM.png Belladonna Tower Emblem.jpg |-|Other images= Jack-hidden-tower.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse